Jolly Sailor Bold
by sammy-girl12
Summary: 'My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold' They would never meet again, though they both would never forget one another. Merman!Arthur Fisherman!Alfred Please R


It was a warm summers evening, and a young fisherman took his nightly walk along the beach, singing an old song his mother had taught him.

_'Upon a summer's Morning, I carefully did stray, down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay.' _

It was like any other night in the small town, clear sky, calm sea, bright moon, but the air felt denser, perfumed with something light, almost unnoticeable. Alfred had goose bumps on his arms and the hairs on his neck stood erect. Something about tonight, was very different.

_'Conversing with a young lass, who seemed to be in pain, saying "William when you go I fear you'll ne'er return again."'_

_ 'My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.'_

Alfred jumped at the sudden voice, turning to where the sound had come from. There, sitting on the sand, half in the water half out, was the most stunning man he had ever seen. His skin was pale as the moons soft glow, his hair shined like gold, and his eyes… They were the deepest, richest green he had ever seen, sparkling with secrets that captured the young fisherman. It took his eyes a moment longer to notice the long, strong tail that lay in the water.

_'His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal, my happiness attend him, wherever he may go.'_

Alfred took a step closer, careful not to scare the merman who was giving him a small smile, almost asking him to come closer.

_'From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I'll wander, weep and moan, all for my jolly sailor, until he sails home.'_

Alfred sat beside the merman, who took his large callused hand in his dainty soft ones. The merman pressed it to his cheek, nusling it softly as he closed his eyes, continuing to sing.

_'My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.'_

He reopened his eyes to search Alfred's own, never removing Alfred's hand from his cheek.

_'My father is a merchant, the truth I now will tell, and in great London City, in opulence doth dwell.'_

He kept is sapphire eyes on the others blazing green, unable to look away. It sounded like a soft symphony slipping from the mans thin pink lips, pouring into Alfred's mind, blocking out his thoughts. The man before him was the only thing present, the only thing real, in this dream like state.

_''His fortune doth exceed, three hundred thousand gold, and he frowns upon his daughter, who loves a sailor bold.'_

The merman placed Alfred's hand back on the sand, breaking eye contact for the first time. He seemed to be deep in thought as he continued to sing, making the song from Alfred's childhood completely knew to him.

_'A fig for his riches, his merchandise and gold, true love has grafted my heart, give me my sailor bold.'_

Alfred's eyes widened as the man cupped his cheek, leaning in as his other hand lay itself across Alfred's. He stopped though, right before there lips could connect, and began to sing again.

_'My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.'_

And with that, he sealed there lips together in a soft, chase kiss. Alfred's head was spinning and his heart fluttered about in his chest as he felt the other pull away, and by the time he had enough sense back to open his eyes, the merman was gone, leaving nothing but the sound of splashing and the lingering warmth on Alfred's lips to prove he had ever been there.

It was a story Alfred never retold, choosing instead to keep the existence of the merman to himself, but always remembered. And as he stood, still in a daze, he felt the old familiar tune come back to him, and the words slip from his lips as he began to walk away.

_'Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far, to my tender bosom, I'll press my jolly tar.'_

Arthur only slowed his pace when he was sure he was far enough from the shore to be safe. Technically, he wasn't supposed to let himself be seen, and when he was, he was supposed to dispose of those who had seen him. But the man, the one he had encountered singing on the shore, he couldn't hurt. There was something about the way his eyes shined, bright blue like the summer sky, that was greater than any gem he had ever found. His heart still fluttered about in his chest from the kiss, as he let himself slow to a stop, enjoying the heat still present on his lips. He began singing again.

'_My sailor he is as smiling, as the pleasant month of May, and often we have wondered, through the Ratcliffe Highway. _

_ Many a pretty blooming, a young girl we did behold, reclining on the bosom, of her jolly sailor bold.'_

Arthur rested the tips of his fingers on his lips as his smile faded. He would never see the bright eyed young man again. It wasn't allowed, and even if he waited on the beach all day everyday for the rest of his life, there was no promise they would ever meet again.

_'My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.'_

**_AUTHORS NOTE YEAH!  
_**

**Okay, first USUK fic DONE. Thanks for reading :) please leave a review~!  
The song is 'Jolly Sailor Bold'. You probably recognize it from Pirates of the Caribbean. Its a great song, you should listen to it sometime :)  
**

**Thanks again! Bye!**_  
_


End file.
